1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for entering and exiting a stand-by mode for a fuel cell system and, more particularly, to a method for entering and exiting a regenerative/stand-by mode for a fuel cell system where the fuel cell is separated from a regenerative source by a blocking power diode.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is clean and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. A hydrogen fuel cell is an electro-chemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte therebetween. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated in the anode side catalyst to generate free protons and electrons. The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The protons react with the oxygen and the electrons in the cathode side catalyst to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are a popular fuel cell for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer electrolyte proton conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane. The anode and cathode electrodes (catalyst layers) typically include finely divided catalytic particles, usually platinum (Pt), supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture and the membrane define a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). Each MEA is usually sandwiched between two sheets of porous material, a gas diffusion layer (GDL), that protects the mechanical integrity of the membrane and helps in uniform reactant and humidity distribution. The part of the MEA that separates the anode and cathode flows is called active area, and only in this area the water vapors can freely exchange between the anode and cathode. MEAs are relatively expensive to manufacture and require certain conditions for effective operation.
Several fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. For example, a typical fuel cell stack for a vehicle may have two hundred or more stacked fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode input reactant gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a reaction by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen reactant gas that flows into the anode side of the stack. The stack also includes flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
A fuel cell stack includes a series of bipolar plates positioned between the several MEAs in the stack, where the bipolar plates and the MEAs are positioned between the two end plates. The bipolar plates include anode side and cathode side flow distributors (flow fields) for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow channels are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. Cathode gas flow channels are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. One end plate includes anode gas flow channels, and the other end plate includes cathode gas flow channels. The bipolar plates and end plates are made of a conductive material, such as stainless steel or a conductive composite. The end plates conduct the electricity generated by the fuel cells out of the stack. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
Most fuel cell vehicles are hybrid vehicles that employ a supplemental power source in addition to the fuel cell stack, such as a high voltage DC battery or an ultracapacitor. The power source provides supplemental power for the various vehicle auxiliary loads, for system start-up and during high power demands when the fuel cell stack is unable to provide the desired power. The fuel cell stack provides power to an electric traction system through a DC high voltage electrical bus for vehicle operation. The battery or ultracapacitor provides supplemental power to the electrical bus during those times when additional power is needed beyond what the stack can provide, such as during heavy acceleration. For example, the fuel cell stack may provide 70 kW of power. However, vehicle acceleration may require 100 kW of power. The fuel cell stack is used to recharge the battery or ultracapacitor at those times when the fuel cell stack is able to provide the system power demand. The generator power available from the electric traction system during regenerative braking is also used to recharge the battery or ultracapacitor, however, the fuel cell system must continue to operate to maintain ancillary loads, such as the compressor, coolant pump, and the power converter module (PCM), collectively known as the parasitic loads.
There is a need in the art for a method of placing the fuel cell system in a stand-by mode during regenerative braking to enable the system to utilize the regenerative braking power available when the battery or ultracapacitor has been adequately charged to support parasitic loads, thereby improving the mileage of the vehicle by reducing the amount of hydrogen used. Normally, such utilization of regenerative braking power is prevented by the presence of a blocking diode between the fuel cell system and the electric traction system. Thus, when the electric traction system generates more energy than the energy storage device and power distribution module (PDM) can consume, mechanical braking is used, which increases wear on the brakes as well as wastes hydrogen. A method for utilizing the regenerative braking power upstream of the blocking diode is therefore needed to enable the fuel cell system to enter a stand-by mode and decrease the amount of hydrogen consumed.